


Rimjobs and Heartthrobs

by officialmaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialmaknae/pseuds/officialmaknae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing has a fascination with Jongin and his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rimjobs and Heartthrobs

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from AsianFanFics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/945177/s-and-heartthrobs-oneshot--laykai-kaixing-shower-rimming
> 
> For my friend, Kate, who shipped this once upon a time.

"No, no, but then it got  _really_ weird," Jongin continued, gesturing with his hands. Yixing watched him as he continued on with the story about the dream he had last night, but his attention kept being drawn to his lips, animated words steadily spilling from them.

"Yixing? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

He looked up to see Joonmyeon standing beside the counter of the kitchen. Jongin had long since stopped talking and was staring down at his coffee cup absentmindedly, arms bent on the counter as he sat in his stool.

He hadn't noticed. He had been tracing the curve of Jongin's mouth with his eyes nonstop. He just wanted to kiss him. Just once. Just to see what they felt like. That wasn't so bad, right?

Yixing straightened up, popping his neck as he rolled it around his shoulders.

"No, sorry," he said, stretching.

"I said I need you and Jongin working on new dance moves for the members today. You need to be in the dance studio by lunch."

He nodded, scratching his head as he padded out of the kitchen, followed by Jongin who soon took a turn into his room. Yixing went to his own, pulling on a tank and gym shorts, going through his daily routine with his hair, teeth, and overall apperance. A few minutes later, Jongin poked his head around his doorframe.

"You almost ready?" He asked, tapping his fingers distractedly on the frame.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second," Yixing responded, grabbing his shoes.

Jongin nodded and disappeared, making Yixing let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He understood that he had been working alongside Jongin for years, but that didn't make his body movements when they choreographed together any less distracting. Jongin was a very talented dancer, as was he, but when Jongin instructed him in one-on-one situations, he didn't pick up the moves as quickly as he did when someone else taught him; he was too busy watching him perform them rather than committing them to memory.

He patted his slender thighs with his hands. "Get ahold of yourself."

 

 

"Five, six, seven, eight," Jongin counted, and they were off, stepping in time to 'Playboy.' Yixing felt it was a bit unecessary to choreograph that dance  _today_  but Jongin had insisted. He wanted to complain, but he loved hearing Jongin sing under his breath along with it.

"No, you're not moving your hips right," Jongin said, stopping suddenly. Yixing stopped the half-ass movements he had been mimicking, standing dumbfounded, the previous image of Jongin's thighs moving fluidly in his head.

"Then let's start again," he suggested, moving back to where he orignally started.

"You do it; I'll watch and correct you."

Yixing swallowed. "Okay."

When the beat picked up, Yixing floated across the floor, his head turning to the side, hips swaying with the rhythm. They had only decided on a small bit of moves, something around thirty seconds, but Yixing tried to make himself pull them all off flawlessly. Jongin was  _watching_  him and he wanted to impress him. He wanted to show him how lithe and capable his body was.

When he stopped, he looked back to Jongin for confirmation. He stood with his arms across his chest, chewing on his bottom lip, thinking.

"There's just something..." he started, but then words decided they didn't want to be his forte. "Your hips - they still move differently."

Jongin demonstrated the correct movement, his shoulders bumping with the beat. When he stopped, Yixing tried it again, but it didn't appease Jongin. Eventually Jongin walked behind Yixing, placing his hands on his hips and pulling them back into him. Yixing felt like he was going to hyperventilate. 

"Here," he said, pushing Yixing's hips into his own as he demonstrated the movement again, exaggerating it.

Yixing felt his prick stir, his eyes fluttering, and he resisted the urge to rutt back into him. God, was Jongin even doing this on purpose? He  _had_ _to be_. He was  _grinding into him_. He bit harshly into his lip and nodded, pulling away from Jongin as quickly as he could, thinking of everything repulsive to him in the world.

"Now do it," Jongin instructed, releasing him easily.

Yixing mimicked the movements again, the feel of Jongin's hips grazing into his own permanently burned into his skin.

"Better," he decided, smiling.

 

 

"Yixing, are you going to finish your fries?" Jongin asked, lifting a bottle of water to his mouth. Yixing watched as his throat contorted, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. His lips fit perfectly around the neck of the bottle. He never thought he would be jealous of a piece of plastic.

"Uh, no," he managed, pushing them towards the younger boy. He gave Yixing an award-winning smile, his lips stretching across his white teeth.

The elder's phone vibrated, making him grab it and frown. He looked up at Jongin.

"You didn't tell Joonmyeon we were getting something to eat before we came back?" Yixing asked, sounding disappointed.

Jongin shrugged, indifferent. "I forgot."

Yixing rolled his eyes, sending a message back to their leader that they would be home soon, that they decided to get food before they came back for the night. They had been working in the studio almost eight hours, after all. They put together a routine for the entirety of 'Playboy' and had started one for 'My Answer.' The latter was one that made Yixing feel a bit sick, because Jongin had the idea that they should make it a couple dance. Yixing had willingly given up the lead, but once Jongin's hands settled on his lower back, he knew he couldn't take this close of contact before he leaned forward and tasted his lips. He couldn't hold himself back, not when he was that close.

Yixing looked back up from his phone, blowing a gust of air out of his mouth as he looked back at Jongin, who, to his surprise, was already looking at him. He felt his face flush, a nervous heat creeping across the back of his neck.

"What?" He asked.

Jongin shook his head. "Nothing." He crumpled up the fry bag and the other trash he had in his hand. "Are you finished?" Despite the question, he didn't wait for Yixing's answer, as he had already swept up the trash from his side of the table, too.

When they arrived back at the dorm, the other members were set in the livingroom giving each other shit about whose turn it was to do the dishes.

"Oh, my god," Jongin said outloud. "I did not just come home from a stressful day working on a dance routine for you fuckers when you can't even wash dishes."

There was humor in his voice, but he partially meant it, too. Was it that hard for them to do a few dishes?

"Don't worry about it, Jongin," Yixing said, making his way towards the kitchen. "I'll do them."

"No, no," he objected, following him. "They should do them."

"They won't."

"Fine," he caved, watching Yixing run hot water and pour a bit of detergent into the mix. He reached for a rag. Jongin found a towel and stood beside him. "I'll dry if you wash."

"Deal," Yixing smiled, a flutter developing into his chest. Why was he helping him?

It didn't take long for them to get through most of the dishes, but while Yixing was scrubbing a plate, a sharp pop making contact with his exposed leg. A pain blossomed from the contact point, making him jump and place his hand on his chest, the plate he was working on dropping back into the sink. Jongin erupted into laughter.

"Very funny," Yixing commented dryly, rubbing the welt forming on his lower thigh with his finger, it already being a bit sore. "You're lucky that plate didn't break or your ass would've been Joonmyeon's."

"Oh, lighten up, Xing," Jongin said, finishing up said plate and drying it off. "I was only trying to have a bit of fun."

"It hurt," he stated, pouting a bit.

"I'm sorry," Jongin apologized, kneeling down and pressing his lips to the place he had affected. Yixing's breath got caught in his throat. He had just felt Jongin's lips against his skin. They were even softer than he thought, and they had barely been against him for more than a second. He felt like he couldn't move. His knees might give out on him and he couldn't have himself sprawled out on the floor in front of Jongin. He'd think he was even more uncoordinated than he already did.

Jongin noticed his locked-up appearance. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Get up please."

Jongin was nearly face-to-face with the area of Yixing's crotch, and his half-parted lips only made him think worse things. Jongin's lips were  _made_  to suck cock, he knew it. He bet he gave the best blowjobs.

"Am I too close for your comfort, Yixing?" He asked, kneeling his way closer and using Yixing's thighs as a place to balance himself now. Yixing was using the counter behind him as something to grasp in case his knees decided he wasn't worthy enough to stand.

"Jongin, stop," he ordered, but there was little to no bite behind it.

Jongin leaned closer to his clothed crotch - which was becomming harder and harder to keep down with each passing second - and exhaled slowly on it, warmth from his mouth seeping through the material of his shorts and into his skin. Yixing swallowed, his arms weakening.

Jongin smiled, standing back to his feet. "I'm just teasing," he laughed. "Loosen up."

He ruffled Yixing's hair gently before turning and going to his room for a shower, leaving Yixing with the thought that he was completely positive he wasn't going to loosen up any time soon if it wasn't on Jongin's cock.

 

 

Yixing scrubbed shampoo into his hair, unwinding beneath the hot water. He was just about to find his second wind in the chorus of 'Growl' when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" He called.

"Hyung, Minseok's in the other bathroom and won't let me come in. Can I just shower with you?" Jongin asked from outside, sounding a bit annoyed.

Yixing's heart flew into his throat, making him nearly cough. There were only two bathrooms in the dorm, which worked out easily most of the time, except when Sehun wasn't feeling good about himself or when Zitao was feeling a bit  _too_ good about himself to be dragged away from the mirror. Some of the members showered together often, but Yixing wasn't one of those people. He'd showered with Jongin before, but that was easily over a year ago.

"Why can't you just wait until I'm finished?"

"Because Kyungsoo is walking the war path and I  _really_ don't want to be in his line of sight right now."

Yixing laughed, understanding.

"Fine," he succumbed.

He heard the door open, moving around as Jongin stripped down, and tried to calm himself down. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Jongin like this before. He tried to ignore the frantic beating of his heart when he heard the curtain get pulled back.

"Thanks," Jongin said, stepping into the shower.

"Mhm," the other acknowledged, rinsing out the suds in his hair, his eyes looking anywhere but at the man in front of him, anywhere but at the smooth chest he had, the defined abs, the soft V shape of his hips that had been digging into his a week previous.

He shook his head slightly, reaching for the conditioner, but before he could smear any onto his palm, the bottle was taken from his grasp.

"Here, let me do it," Jongin supplied, his fingers soon finding their way into his hair, weaving in the moisturizing solution that always left his hair silky and smelling like a candy shop.

Yixing leaned into the action, almost wanting to purr. He loved when some strands would get caught and make Jongin exert a little more force, the slight roughness then being smoothed away with tender caresses of his fingertips the perfect combination. He sighed contentedly.

When Jongin withdrew his hands, Yixing grabbed for the sponge and body wash, squeezing some of the wash onto it.

He looked up at Jongin. "Turn around?"

He complied, leaving Yixing to scrub at the wide, muscular expanse of his back. He could feel the muscles move through the sponge, the taunt fluidity of them making him almost sick. As Jongin felt him finishing on the posterior, he turned, and Yixing didn't hesitate to run the sponge over his chest and abdomen, careful to keep his eyes pointedly fixed at the point _just_ low enough to see the starting poing of his dark happy trail. He was so  _attractive_. 

Yixing washed out the sponge, rinsing his hair through once more to remove the conditioner. He was now in a bit of a panic to leave the shower. The amount of physical contact he just had with Jongin made him uneasy in his head and if he looked at his lips  _one more time..._

"Yixing, are you alright?" Jongin asked as they swapped places in the shower. He began to wet his hair, doing a better job than the half-hearted spurts of water he had been getting while standing at the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he brushed him off, starting to exit.

"Yixing," Jongin halted him, his words making Yixing freeze.

Yixing looked towards him, waiting for him to say something. He had hoped it was quick, because Jongin's lips looked only more full and delicious when they were wet. Jongin reached out, grasping his wrist. His fingers fit easily around it. Yixing followed the movement with his eyes, skeptical.

A sudden pull on the limb made him step closer to Jongin, a harsh swalllow finding its way down his throat as he looked up at the taller male. Plump, cloying lips were against his, a tang that reminded Yixing of vanilla ice cream slipping into his mouth. He felt his head spin, his lips moving into the kiss, not believing what was happening. Jongin pulled away long enough to cradle Yixing's cheek in his hand and tilt his head the other way before kissing him again, this time slower and more meaningful. Yixing swore he was going to pass out, but Jongin's sweet mouth kept him rooted.

He stumbled back, his spine hitting against the shower wall. Jongin pulled back, his eyes searching Yixing's for a sign saying he was uncomfortable, but he found none. Yixing was growing impatient; his mouth was tingling from the sensation of Jongin. He leaned forward and caught his bottom lip in between his own, sucking on it. He felt Jongin shudder, his mouth parting to let Yixing do what he wanted, and when he finished sucking and licking on his bottom lip, Jongin attacked his neck. He treated it the same way his lip had been treated, sucking so hard into it that Yixing was keeling over into him, weak whimpers coming from his mouth as every bit of his logic was being washed down the drain.

Jongin's mouth wandered down his collarbone to the end of his shoulder, soft kisses being planted on every surface in between. Yixing laxily titled his head over to the side to allow him maximum access, content. Then his tongue swept the entire distance, all the way up to his ear, making him shiver. His cock, which was half-hard with all of the excitement, pulsed from the action. Yixing groaned as Jongin bit down into his sensitive neck, the bite cushioned by his full lips.

"Can-Can I blow you?" Yixing asked, his voice shaking with his attempt to speak.

Jongin looked at him, his eyes sparking as he nodded.

Yixing dropped to his knees as if he had been waiting an enternity to do so, the size of his eyes nearly doubling when he became aware of the dire size of Jongin, and he wasn't even fully hard yet. He balanced himself on Jongin's thighs, his small hands grasping at the solid, muscled flesh as he kissed down Jongin's stomach, his tongue tracing around his navel. He took his time, taking joy in it as he noticed Jongin was slowly getting harder. Eventually Jongin put his hand firmly on his head, guiding his mouth toward his member. Yixing parted his lips obediently, allowing them to close around the cockhead. Then he put up a fight against the forced guiding him downwards.

Instead, he kept his mouth where it was, sucking slowly on the part he had allowed inside. He circled his tongue around the tip, pulling his mouth away to allow Jongin to see the amount of saliva that had built up around it; it strung in thick ropes from Yixing's lips to his cock. Yixing cast a look upwards, making eye contact. He was pleased that he saw Jongin's Adam's apple bob uncertainly, and when he let his tongue sweep the mix of precum and spit from his lips, Jongin had to bite down on his lavishly full mouth.

Yixing went back to work, this time showing no mercy as he took all of Jongin's shaft down his throat. Jongin felt the wet muscles of his throat contort around his length; his head swam.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, his hips flexing outwardly as Yixing looked back into his eyes, all of his cock stuffed into his mouth. He looked so pretty like that, that it made him want to take a picture.

Yixing relinquished all of his control, allowing Jongin to buck into his mouth at will, never looking away from his eyes. Jongin's face was a mask of pleasure, his lips held at such a position that it made Yixing throb, his own untouched member crying out in neglect. He felt the urge to touch himself, but he didn't. He wanted Jongin to reach his release first, and he knew if he wrapped his hand around his shaft that he would come undone at an embarrassingly quick time like this.

Jongin's pace stuttered and he stiffened, a low moan vibrating from his throat. Yixing felt his warm jizz spraying down his tongue. He swallowed immediately, partly because he would choke on it if he didn't, parly because he wanted to. The taste was salty, but just like his mouth, it had a tang of something vanilla. What did the boy eat that made him taste like that? It was incredible.

Yixing released his cock when he finished, feeling it soften. He licked around his mouth, catching strands that might have started to leak out due to there being no extra space. Jongin leaned his head back, his chest still heaving. He wet his lips.

Yixing stood, waiting. Jongin surely wasn't going to finish and then not get  _him_ off, right? That was just rude.

Jongin looked down at him through hooded eyes. He pulled him close, his lips nipping at his ear.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" He asked. Yixing's heart sped up at the dirty words coming from him.

"Yes," he responded breathily.

"Wonder if I could do it just with my tongue," Jongin said in a sinister tone. 

Yixing felt his knees go weak with the prospect of Jongin's heavenly lips around his dick. Oh, god, how good that would make him feel. But then Yixing was forced to face away from him, Jongin kneeling down and pulling Yixing's taunt ass towards him. He sternly pushed his legs apart, making him bend, and Yixing had to press his palms against the shower wall to keep his balance.

He kissed Yixing's cheeks, biting them, bruising them, and then tracing the red marks with his warm tongue to heal away the soreness. He sucked on them, wanting them to be covered in bite marks and hickeys. The feeling made Yixing purr with content, wondering where Jongin was going with this. Was Jongin going to  _rim_  him?

He got his answer when he felt Jongin pull apart the mounds of flesh on his behind, his tongue curving around the puckered hole. Yixing had never had someone's mouth there - a hard cock shoved up there, of course - but nothing like  _this_. He felt his body arch, coming alive at the feeling. Jongin lubricated him well, making his opening practically drip with wetness until he stopped. Yixing was a mess; his cheeks flushed and his mouth partially open, making weak, pathetic moans.

"What do you want, Yixing?" Jongin taunted.

"J-Jong-iiin,  _please_ ," he begged. "Don't be mean to me now."

"Tell me what you want, or I'll stop teasing your sweet hole right now, and neither of us want that."

His voice rang authority and Yixing felt the soft, submissive slut inside of himself cower.

"Eat me out," he panted. "Please, Jongin. Make me cum on your tongue."

Jongin smirked, pushing his tongue into the willing opening. Yixing moaned, his ass pushing itself further into Jonging's face. He was so desperate for the wet muscle to find that one spot that would drive him crazy it was ridiculous. He knew Jongin wouldn't search for it immediately, though. He was going to toy with him. Because he was a sick man that liked to have Yixing begging.

Jongin moved his tongue in and out, never far enough to reach that sweet spot, but not shallow enough to make Yixing lose interest.

"Jongin, if you don't fucking do something, I swear to god I will -  _oh, fuck!_ "

His complaint was drowned out by a loud gasp, followed by the most beautiful sound Jongin had ever heard. He had swept his tongue against Yixing's prostate, making the older's voice shoot through several octaves as he vocalized his pleasure. The members outside in the hallway must have been able to hear them, but Yixing didn't care. He needed to get off.

Jongin began to abuse his prostate, making Yixing's knees weak and warmth start to build in the area around his abdomen. He worked against Jongin's mouth in a rhythm, trying to imagine what it would feel like it it was Jongin's cock inside of him, rubbing against that specific spot, instead of his tongue. But he wasn't complaining; his felt like he was seeing stars behind his eyelids, everything was more in focus to him. He could hear his own heart in his ears, he could feel Jongin's pulse in his tongue, he could smell Jongin's indescribably delicious vanilla scent.

"Oh, oh,  _oh!_ " Yixing gasped, feeling himself coming undone. He sprayed all over the wall in front of him, his body quivering. Jongin worked on his prostate all through it, the contractions of the tight heat around his tongue going straight to his ego.

He pulled back, standing and turning back into the water as he continued to shampoo his hair as though he hadn't just made Yixing cum. Yixing straightened, wiping his splatter off the wall and rinsing off his hand before clearing his throat and leaving the shower.

 

"Did you have a nice time?" Jongin smirked as he peeked into Yixing's room later that evening.

Yixing rolled his eyes. "Don't tease me, Jongin."

"I'm not teasing you," he objected. "But I was right about one thing."

"Oh, yeah?" He raised his eyesbrows and looked at the younger. "And what was that?"

"I made you cum with only my tongue."

To emphasize his point, he wagged his tongue out at Yixing before he swept it across his mouth.

"Fuck off," Yixing snapped.

He was a bit annoyed with the way things had turned out. He genuinely liked Jongin, but all Jongin saw him as was a romp in the hay. He should've stopped him after he kissed him. He should've taken things slower, like they were in an actual relationship. He just made himself come off as easy.

"Woah," Jongin's face dropped all jest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jongin," Yixing dismissed.

"No, it's something," he pressed, inviting himself inside Yixing's room and closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed beside him, reaching for the book he was reading and putting it on his nightstand. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Yixing said. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want you to think that's going to happen again."

Jongin stiffened a bit, blinking. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not some easy fuck!" Yixing burst out. Jongin's eyes widened and he leaned away a bit.

"You don't think that's what I think you are, do you?" He asked.

"Why would you think otherwise?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jongin mused. "It couldn't be because I have this absolutely insane crush on you."

Yixing's throat went dry. "What?"

"Yeah," Jongin nodded. "Yixing, you act like I'd rim someone I didn't care for. God, you're so stupid sometimes."

He stood up, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, then walking towards the door.

"Anyways, it's late so I'm going to go to bed. Sleep well, Xing-ah," he said as he left.

Yixing blinked, then a smile slowly formed over his face.

_He was one lucky bastard._


End file.
